totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kocham cie zbijać
Totalna Porażka : Miłość do forsy - odcinek 9 Odcinek może zawierać nieocenzurowane wulgaryzmy . Jeśli nie masz 13 lat lepiej tego nie czytaj (Intro) Willa(Noc) - sojusz 'złych' (MacArthur i Cour po cichu rozmawiali ) MacArthur: Dobra gotowe . Podrzuć to Matthewowi . Pewnie jeszcze śpi :) Cour: Ok Rano Willa - sojusz 'dobrych': Diana: Biedna Laurie David: Nie dałem rady jej ocalić Marilyn: Nie twoja wina. MacArthur to menda . Nie można jej dawać wygrywać bo zawsze zrobi coś niespodziewanego Lilly: Nom . Trzeba na nią uważać Virag: Na pewno wszustkich nie wywali i powinie jej sie noga ( mineła siódma) Albo nie Diana: Ide do łazienki . Zaraz wracam Willa - korytarz: (Kiedy Diana załatwiła potrzebe natkneła się na MacArthur) Diana: Czego tu chcesz kurwo?! MacArthur: Pomóc ci Diana: Ty? MacArthur: Nom . I pokazać ci to (Pokazała jej swój telefon na którym pisała z Matthewem (tak naprawde ze sobą) ) Diana: To jakiś żart?! Słabe MacArthur: Masz numer do Matthewa? Diana: Nom MacArthur: To wpisz . (Wpisała) Diana: Takie same . Po huj mi to mówisz MacArthur: Nie lubie dwulicowców i chce ci zaproponować jednoodcinkowy rozejm xD. Nadal będziemy udawać że die nie znosimy i go wykopiemy Diana: No nie wiem MacArthur: Żebyś się nie zdziwiła jak cię wywali Diana(p.z.): Matthew gra na dwa fronty?! Jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć , ale wrazie czego na ceremoni może się ochronie . Ale huj wi xD MacArthur(p.z.): No . Matthew oszczędził mnie i wywalił Daniela więc skubnełam mu telefon i nspisałam pare rzeczy . Frajer się nie wykręci xDDDD Przed wyzwaniem: (Diana źle patrzyła na Matthewa) Matthew: Coś się stało? Diana: Nie . Nic Chef: No frajery . Znowu jest was ósemka Cour: Planujesz jeszcze jakieś powroty Chefie Chef: Nie twój interes Cour: Ech Chef: Dziś czeka was gra w zbijaka 1vs1 . Duety walczące zostały ustalone Ćwierćfinał Cour vs Marilyn Diana vs Matthew David vs Virag Lilly vs MacArthur Chef: Cour i Marilyn na boisko! Marilyn(p.z.): Strące kurdupla z boiska Chef: Macie po jednym życiu . W finale będą trzy Wyzwanie - ćwierćfinał: (Marilyn i Cour stali po przeciwnych stronach . Marilyn wzieła piłkę i rzucała w Coura , a ten unikał) Cour(p.z.): Jestem dobry w unikach . A jak złapie piłkę to już po niej (Cour przez dłuższy czas unikał) Marilyn: Daj się zbić :| (Cour wkońcu złapał piłkę) Marilyn: No dawaj xD (Trafił w nią z całej siły) Marilyn: Auuu! Chef: Cour przechodzi do półfinałów . Marilyn odpada Marilyn: Super . :( Cour(p.z.): Ale miała mine xDDDDD Chef: Diana i Matthew na boisko Diana(p.z.): Nawet jeśli MacArthur kłamie no to chce wygrać (Diana wzieła piłkę i zaczeła rzucać w Matthewa nie dając mu większych szans no i go zbiła) Diana: Ha! Matthew: Au! Chef: Teraz David vs Virag (David i Virag weszli na boisko) David(p.z.): Dam jej troche fory (Virag bez większych pytań go zbiła) David(p.z.): Chyba ich nie potrzebuje xDDD Chef: Serio? Dobra no to zostały Lilly i MacArthur (Mecz się zaczął . Raz Lilly miała piłkę , a raz MacArthur , raz unikała jedna , a raz druga) Lilly(p.z.): Dobra jest MacArthur (p.z.): Dobra jest (Wkońcu MacArthur z całej siły trafiła w Lilly) MacArthur: Ha! Chef: Czas na półfinał Walczą: Cour vs Diana Virag vs MacArthur Wyzwanie - półfinał: Chef: Cour i Diana na boisko (Cour i Diana weszli na boisko . Diana rzucała w Coura , a on unikał) Cour(p.z.): Znowu będzie tak łatwo? XD Cour: Nie dasz rady Diana: Tia . Napewno (Cour złapał piłkę i zbił Diane) Cour: YES! Diana: :( Chef: No to MacArthur vs Virag (Weszły) MacArthur: Już po tobie gotko Virag: Napewno (Obie zaczeły w siebie rzucać . Obie też unikały) MacArthur(p.z.): Ale zwinna (Ostatecznie Virag zbiła MacArthur) Virag: Ha MacArthur: Kurwa Chef: Czyli zostali Cour i Virag . Pora na finał! Wyzwanie - finał: Chef: Ok. Każde z was ma po trzy życia . Kto straci wszystkie życia przegrywa , a zwycięzca zostaje płatnikiem . START!!!!! (Virag zbiła Coura) Chef: Zostały ci dwa życia Cour(p.z): Musze wygrać (Virag rzucała w Coura , a ten unikał . Wkońcu ją trafił) Chef: Macie po dwa życia Cour: Już po tobie! Virag: Napewno (Oboje unikali . Cour trafił Virag) Cour: Ha!Masz ostatnie życie (Virag trafiła Coura) Chef: No . Po jednym życiu (Cour i Virag źle na siebie patrzyli . Rzucali i unikali) Virag(p.z.): Już po nim (Virag rzuciła w Coura , on rzucił i ją trafił) Chef: Cour wygrał i jest płatnikiem . W skarbcu wybierzecie trzy osoby które z nim pojadą ™Narada 'dobrych': (Nie było Matthewa , a reszta rozmawiała) Diana: Matthew podobno nas zdradził . Tak mówiła MacArthur David: Ty jej wierzysz? Diana: Nie . Ale poza MacArthur musi ktoś pójść Virag: Ale potrzebne są trzy osoby Diana: Ech...ja pójde . Może dogadam się z Courem Skarbiec: Chef: Macie 15 minut na wybranie trzech osób które pojadą z Courem na obrady . Jeśli się nie wyrobicie on podejmie decyzje. START Virag: Ja poprowadze głosowanie . Kto jest za mną? (Nikt) Za MacArthur? (6 osób) Za Dianą? (MacArthur) Za Matthewem? (5 osób) Matthew: Hę? Za Lilly? (Nikt) Za Davidem? (Nikt) Za Marilyn? (Nikt) Virag: Ok . Idą MacArthur , Diana i Matthew Matthew(p.z.): Nic z tego nie rozumiem Chef: Czas zapoznać Coura z wynikami (Cour wszedł) Chef: Na obrady jadą MacArthur , Matthew i Diana Cour(p.z.): Ciekawy skład Obrady: (Miejscem obrad była kręgielnia . Zawodnicy przeszli od razu do rozmowy , ale kupili sobie napoje) Cour: Okej . Jesteście tu z różnych powodów , ale czemu powinienem was zostawić MacArthur: Jestem z tobą w sojuszu czyż nie xD Diana: Mam nadzieje że wywiążesz się z umowy Matthew: Nie wiem o co chodzi , ale możemy się zakumplować . Zależy mi na tej kasie i willi Cour: Moge pogadać z kimś z was w cztery oczy . Wybieram Diane (Matthew i MacArthur poszli) Cour: Podaj mi jakiś mocny argument by wywalić Matthewa Diana: Mocny argument?! MacArthur sama mi na niego nakablowała i pewnie ty o wszystkim wiesz . Poza tym jak mnie wywalisz to masz przejebane <3 Cour: Mhm . Wracajmy już Cour(p.z.): Diana to mocna zawodniczka , ale z drugiej strony wywalając Matthewa zyskałbym lojalność tych dobrych Eliminacje: Chef: Witam na dziewiątych eliminacjach i trzecich po drużynach . Zaraz Matthew , MacArthur albo Diana odpadnie . Oddaje ci głos Cour Cour: Nikogo nie zdziwi chyba że pierwszy czek oddam MacArthur (MacArthur podchodzi) Cour: Witam w finałowej siódemce MacArthur: Dzięks Cour: Podejdź Diana Matthew(p.z.): To troche dziwne Cour: Coż przemyślałem to że jak nie wywale Matthewa to mam przejebane Matthew: Co?! Diana: Ja....nie. Ty idioto Cour: Nie trzeba było tak nadskakiwać idiotko . Chefie anuluj jej czek (Chef anulował czek Dianie) Diana: Ty pierdolona pizdo! (Rzuciła się na niego) Cour: Moje oko!!!!!!!! Chef: Diana musisz się zbierać . A ty Matthew odbierz czek Diana: Przepraszam Matthew . Uwierzyłam tym.dwóm kurwom . Należy mi sie Matthew: Nic się nie stało (Diana pożegnała się z 'dobrym' sojuszem) Marilyn(p.z.): Żeby te dwie kurwy szlak trafił Virag(p.z.): To jest wojna MacArthur(p.z.): Dobrze że to ja nie oberwalam Cour(p.z.): Ta kurwa podbiła mi oko . Niech zdechnie!!!!!! Zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka: Chef: Na dziś to tyle . Siódemka gra , a wy oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Miłości do forsy! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Totalna Porażka : Miłość do forsy - odcinki